Festival Romance Ch 1 HadashixDeidara Comm
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Commission story O.C.xDeidara: Hadashi and Deidara hear about a festival and decide to have some fun when the day ends the real fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains O.C. stuff and strange language.

It was going to be a great day as the bright rays of the sun shined through the window, hitting the face of a beautiful woman, along with the face of a handsome man next to her.

"Hmm" the woman muttered, turning over trying to get out of the sun's rays. Her Blue hair that ran past her shoulders shifted, and slid down her back onto the bed.

The man stirred as some of the woman's hair tickled his nose, his long Blond hair covered more of his face, and tickled his nose some more.

"Uh" the Blond haired man muttered, being bothered by the sensation of the hair tickling his nose.

The man slowly opened his eyes, and looked around slowly with a yawn. He looked down at the woman next to him, and he smiled. He reached over then gently started to rub her shoulder, to wake her.

"Mmm, no five more minutes" the Blue haired woman muttered, pulling away from his touch.

The man smirked, and reached over rubbing her back gently.

"Mmm, no five more minutes Deidara" the Blue haired woman muttered, trying not to moan.

"Mmm, I don't think so Hadashi, hm" the Blond haired man purred, in her ear.

He rubbed down her back, and then ran his finger along the crack of her ass, making her moan out.

"Why must you torment me, so early?" Hadashi moaned, turning over looking up at him, with her bright Blue eyes.

"Oh but I love doing it, its fun you're so cute when you just wake up, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

Hadashi rolled her eyes, and moved closer to him, cuddling into his chest.

"Fine, I'm up lets go get something to eat, I'm starved" Hadashi said, smiling as she looked up at him.

Deidara smiled big with a nod. They sat up, and crawled out of bed then got dressed, and walked to the door. Deidara opened the door for her, and she smiled walking out to the hall he followed close behind, closing the door behind them.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Hadashi asked, as she walked down the hall to the living room.

"I don't know, give me a minute to think about it, hm" Deidara answered, as he followed next to her.

Loud shouting could be heard coming from the kitchen, as the two walked into the living room, sighing shaking their heads.

"Hidan is up" Hadashi and Deidara said, at the same time.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" a woman's voice screamed.

"No, I won't shut up, you're taking too damn long!" Hidan screamed back.

Deidara and Hadashi walked into the kitchen, and watched as a White haired woman shook her head, and turned back to her cooking. A man with short Silver hair growled, and started to pace, mumbling angrily.

"What's the matter Hidan, Kakuzu not fuck your ass hard enough last night?" Hadashi asked smirking.

Hidan turned, and glared at her the White haired woman burst out in laugher, along with some other people in the room.

"Shut the hell up Okami, all of you shut the hell up!" Hidan snapped, turning to the White haired woman, then the others in the room.

"Oh my Jashin, Hadashi nicely put" the White haired woman said, laughing.

"Thanks Okami" Hadashi laughed, sitting down at the table.

Deidara sat down next to Hadashi, laughing along with the others. Okami smiled as she finished cooking, and turned to Hidan.

"There dumbass, your food is done, get it yourself Okami said.

"Finally" Hidan growled, walking over, and putting two eggs and some bacon on a plate, then walking out of the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Hadashi asked, looking around for an answer.

"I think a sacrifice went bad or something like that" Okami answered.

A man in a mask walked into the kitchen, looking as pissed as Hidan. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Is breakfast done?" the masked man asked.

"Yeah, I'll make you a plate" Okami said, walking over to the stove, and putting two eggs and some bacon on a plate.

"Thanks" the masked man said, walking over taking the plate from Okami.

"Kakuzu what's bugging you, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Hidan and I had a fight last night, I really rather not talk about it" Kakuzu said, walking past the table, then out of the room.

Okami only sighed, and started to cook again. Hadashi and Deidara looked at each other, and shook their heads. A man with Green hair one half of his face White, while the other Black walked into the kitchen, then smirked walking up behind Okami.

"Don't even think about Zetsu, I'm busy" Okami said, knowing he was sneaking up behind her.

"Aw. **Just one hug from behind" **the Green hair man whined.

"No, only when I'm done can you hug me" Okami said, as she cooked.

Zetsu sighed and walked away, Hadashi and Deidara watched them. Okami watched as he walked away, by turning her head looking over her shoulder. She smiled, and quickly turned running up to him from behind, and hugged him. Hadashi giggled as Zetsu, turned in her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok now I really have to finish, so I can get ready for our mission" Okami said, pulling away, and walking back to the stove and her cooking.

Zetsu only smiled, and walked over to the table sitting down.

"Deidara, Hadashi. **I heard there was going to be a festival"** Zetsu said looking at them.

"What, where?" Hadashi asked, excitedly.

"A Village not far from here. **People where wearing kimonos and looked like they were having fun" **Zetsu answered.

"Oh, oh Deidara, we have to go please!" Hadashi begged, grabbing a hold of him shaking him a bit.

"Ok, ok we'll go, we'll go, hm" Deidara said.

"Oh my Jashin, yes, thank you" Hadashi squealed, hugging him, and kissing him on the lips.

They fell off the chair onto the floor, from the hug Hadashi gave Deidara. They never broke the kiss, from the sudden crash to the floor. Okami laughed, and watched them for a moment before turning back to the food, and taking it off the burner.

"Hey you two, stop making out, and get up here and have breakfast" Okami said, turning to them.

Hadashi broke the kiss, and crawled off of Deidara getting to her feet, and helping him up.

"Yes Mother" Hadashi teased, giggling.

Okami only smiled, and put two eggs and some bacon on two plates, then walking over to the two love birds. Deidara smiled and took his plate, then sat down Hadashi did the same sitting next to him.

"Come on Zetsu, let's go we'll get something to eat, on the mission" Okami said, smirking a bit.

Zetsu smirked, knowing exactly what she meant. He got to his feet, and the two walked out of the room then out of sight.

"Uh, I don't even want to think about what she has in mind, hm" Deidara said, shuttering a bit.

Hadashi nodded, taking a bite of her eggs. Deidara pushed the thought out of his mind, and took a bite of his eggs as well. They make short work of the breakfast, and took their plats to the sink then rushed out of the kitchen, to their room to get ready for the festival.

"What should I wear?" Hadashi asked.

"I would go with something that matches your eyes, hm" Deidara answered, smiling.

Hadashi blushed a bit, and smiled nodding her head. She walked over to the closet, and looked inside for the kimono she wanted to wear. She pulled out a beautiful Blue kimono, with small White butterflies; light Pink sakura blossoms, and peddles all down the back alone with one of the long sleeves; the ribbon that she would tie around her waist and lower chest was a light purple.

"What do you think?" Hadashi asked.

"Wow, I've never seen that one before, hm" Deidara said.

"I know, it's new I got it a while back, for any festivals that we might be able to go to" Hadashi said, smiling.

"It's beautiful, hurry I want to see what you look like in it, hm" Deidara said, excitedly.

Hadashi only giggled, and shook her head, walking to the bathroom then inside.

"Aw, I meant out here, hm" Deidara whined.

"I don't think so, hand me those long socks, and my wooden sandals" Hadashi said.

Deidara walked to the closet, and grabbed the long socks and wooden sandals.

"These ones, hm?" Deidara asked, holding them up.

"Yeah" Hadashi answered.

Deidara walked over hand handed them to her. He tried to peek into the bathroom but was blocked.

"I haven't even gotten undressed yet" Hadashi giggled.

Deidara pouted, and walked back to the closet to look for what he wanted to wear. Hadashi giggled again, and shut the door. He looked into the closet pulling out a man's kimono, the top half of it was a dark Blue; while the bottom the pants was Black; the ribbon he would use to tie the two parts together was Black as well.

Hadashi got undressed, and put the socks on, then started to put the kimono on. She got dressed in the beautiful outfit, and wrapped the ribbon around her waist, and lower chest tying it in a bow in the back. She took a thin Red rope, and tied it above the ribbon letting both ends of it hang over the ribbon. Attached to the rope, were a good luck charm, and a Jashinist symbol. She pulled her Jashinist necklace from under her kimono, and then let it rest on top of her kimono. She put her hair up in a bun, and held it together with two long Black wooden needles. She slipped the sandals on. She looked herself in the mirror only smiling at the beautiful woman she saw in her reflection.

Deidara got undressed putting on some long White socks and the top of his kimono, then the pants. He took the ribbon, and wrapped it around his waist, tying into a bow in the front. He left his hair down tying it back into a low pony tail. He looked himself in the mirror, and smiles turning himself around impressed, from how good he thought he looked. He puts a pair of wooden sandals on, much like Hadashi's.

"I'm ready to come out now, are you ready to see me?" Hadashi asked.

"Hell yes, now get out here, hm" Deidara answered, almost squealing.

Hadashi slowly opened the door, and stepped out of the bathroom. Deidara stared at her in awe, his mouth open jaw almost hitting the floor. Hadashi blushed, and smiled.

"So, what do you think?" Hadashi asked.

"Simply beautiful, oh you look so amazing, hm" Deidara answered. looking her over.

"Thank you" Hadashi said, walking over, and kissing him on the cheek.

Deidara smiled taking her hand, and leads her to the door. Hadashi gladly held his hand back, following" The two walked out of the room, and to the hall. They walked down the hall past some stairs.

"Where are you two going?" a man with light Orange hair asked.

Deidara and Hadashi looked at him.

"To a festival, Pein-sama" Hadashi answered.

"And who gave you permission to go?" the Orange haired man asked.

Hadashi walked up to Pein, and grabbed him by his cloak, and glared at him angrily.

"Oh we're going, and you're not going stop us, are you sir?" Hadashi growled.

"Ahem" Pein said, pulling away from her grip.

"Go have fun, and bring me a candied apple if you don't mind" Pein said, in a calm voice.

"Yes sir" Hadashi said, smiling.

Hadashi ran over to Deidara, and took his hand, then pulled him down the hall to the door.

"Bye sir, sorry about Hadashi, hm" Deidara called, back.

Pein only waved as the two went out the door.

"Oh she's as bad, as Okami sometimes" Pein said, sighing.

Pein went back up the stairs, and to his office.

"Oh this is going be so much fun!" Hadashi squealed, happily.

Deidara smiled, and reached into a small bag, pulling out a small clay bird. He let it fall to the ground, making hand seals just as it hit the earth.

"Katsu, hm!" Deidara called out.

The small clay bird disappeared, in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a much larger clay bird stood before them. Hadashi looked it over, and smiled she jumped onto this back. Deidara smiled up at her, and jumped up next to her. The bird took to the air, and the two on its back sat down. Deidara pulled Hadashi, into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist, holding onto her tight.

"Mmm" Hadashi said, leaning back agents Deidara's chest.

The bird flew for about an hour, before a small village came into view. The bird slowly took its dissent, getting closer to the ground. Hadashi squealed happily looking around at the people, and the food stands. Deidara held on to her tight, so she wouldn't jump off before the bird had a chance to land. The bird touched the ground, and Deidara could hold onto Hadashi no longer, she jumped out of his arms, then to the ground bouncing up, and down like a five year old at a candy store.

"Come on, come on hurry up" Hadashi whined.

Deidara sighed, and jumped down off the back of the bird. The bird returned to what it was once before. He picked it up, and carefully put it away then walked over to the squealing woman smiling.

"Oh, we're here" Hadashi squealed, taking Deidara's hand.

Deidara laughed, and walked through the gates of the festival.

"What should we do first?" Hadashi asked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Contains O.C. stuff and strange language.

"Hmm, that's a good question, hm" Deidara said.

The two walked past some game and food stands.

"Oh I know, let's play some games" Hadashi said.

Deidara smiled and nods. They walked over to a dart game. A man walked up from behind the stand and smiled at the two.

"Step right up pop the balloons, and win your lovely girlfriend a prize, two dollars for five darts" the man said.

Deidara payed two dollars, and took the darts. The man stepped aside, Hadashi watched. He took aim, and throw a dart hitting balloon.

"Alright!" Hadashi cheered.

"If you get all of them, you get to pick from the biggest prizes" the man said.

Deidara nodded, and throw another dart hitting yet another balloon. He hit every balloon, and smiled big.

"Alright, I got them all, hm!" Deidara said, victoriously.

"Yay!" Hadashi cheered, hugging Deidara's side.

"So what prize would you like Sir?" the man asked.

Deidara looked up at the big prizes. He saw a tiger, a lion some snakes, a shark, and what looked like a weasel. He kept looking around until something caught his eye.

"That one, hm!" Deidara said, pointing to a big phoenix.

"Ah, yes Sir" the man said, grabbing the phoenix from its hanger, then handing it to Hadashi.

"Oh thank you Deidara, it's so cute, I love it" Hadashi said, hugging the bird then Deidara.

"I thought you would, hm" Deidara said, smiling hugging her back.

"Thank you" Hadashi said, kissing him on the cheek.

Deidara smiled, and kissed her on the cheek as well, then took her hand. They walked away, and down the path. Some children ran past laughing, and giggling. Hadashi watched them play, and thought about what it would be like to have a child. Deidara somehow knew what she was thinking, and blushed like mad, Hadashi looked at him, and giggled.

"You know what I was thinking don't you?" Hadashi asked.

Deidara blushed, and nodded, Hadashi giggled again, and took his hand then starting to walk again. They walked down the path looking at the people, and children enjoying themselves. The smell of sweet foods, and candies filled the air.

"I want some cotton candy and a candied apple" Hadashi said.

Me too, hm. Deidara said.

They walked over to a small stand, a man behind it looked at them as they walked up, then smiled kindly at them.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I would like a candied apple, and some cotton candy" Hadashi answered.

"I'll have the same, hm" Deidara said.

The man nodded, and turned to the candied apples, and cotton candy then turned back to Deidara, and Hadashi. He handed them each a candy apple, and cotton candy.

'Thank you" Hadashi said, smiling taking her candied apple, and cotton candy.

"Thanks, hm' Deidara said, taking his candied apple, and cotton candy.

The man smiled, and nodded Deidara payed him, and turned walking away. Hadashi took a bite out of her apple, and followed alongside him. Deidara took a bite out of his cotton candy. They walked, and ate several children ran by laughing wearing masks.

"Aw, they look like little ANBU" Hadashi said, giggling softly.

"What to get a mask, it will be fun to wear, hm?" Deidara asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah, let's go' Hadashi said, smiling.

Deidara and Hadashi walked to a mask stand, they looked at all the masks, the masks were of all kinds of animals there where cat masks, and bird masks.

"Oh look at that one, it's a wolf I want that one" Hadashi said, pointing to a wolf mask with Blue markings.

"Oh look a bird, I think I'll get that one, hm" Deidara said, pointing to a bird mask with Red markings.

An old woman walked over smiling.

"Miss you said you wanted the wolf mask?" the old woman asked, smiling.

"Yes please" Hadashi answered.

"And you Sir you, wanted witch bird?" the old woman asked.

"That one please, hm" Deidara answered, pointing to a bird mask with Red markings on it.

The woman grabbed each mask, and handed each of them the mask, they asked for. Deidara took his, and looked it over, and Hadashi did the same then smiled.

"Have fun you two" the old woman said smiling.

"Don't we have to pay?" Hadashi asked.

"No, for the festival the masks are free" the old woman answered, smiling.

"Oh wow, thank you so much" Hadashi said, smiling.

The old woman smiled, and nodded. Hadashi put her mask on, and giggled.

"Do I look cute?" Hadashi asked.

"Adorable, hm" Deidara answered, smiling.

"Put yours on" Hadashi said.

Deidara put his mask on.

"So what do you think, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Pretty bird" Hadashi said giggling.

Deidara pulled his mask to the side, and stock his tongue out at her. Hadashi giggled slipping her mask off a little showing her face, and smirking a bit. He smirked back, and slips his mask back on. Hadashi slipped her mask back on, and took his hand pulling him away from the mask stand. They walked down the path, and looked around.

"This is so much fun" Hadashi said.

"Let's play some more games, hm' Deidara said.

"Yeah, I'll when you something this time' Hadashi said.

Deidara nodded, and pulled her down the path to the games. Hadashi looked around, and saw a ball throwing game.

"That one" Hadashi said, pulling Deidara over to the game stand.

Three balls for two dollars, five balls for three dollars" a man said walking up smiling.

"I'll take three balls please" Hadashi said.

The man nodded, and handed her three then Hadashi payed him.

"Knock down the cups, and when a prize" the man said.

Hadashi nodded, and through a ball at the cups. She knocked down the top cup, she through another ball knocking down the rest of the cups.

"We have a winner!" the man called out.

"What would you like Miss?" the man asked.

Hadashi looked around, and saw a light Blue wolf.

"That one please" Hadashi said, pointing to the wolf.

The man grabbed the wolf, and brought it down handing it to her. Hadashi took the wolf, and hugged it. She turned to Deidara, and handed it to him. He took it, and smiled looking it over.

"It reminds me of Luna, hm" Deidara said.

"I know, that's why I picked it, I know how much she loves you" Hadashi said, smiling.

Deidara smiles, and hugs the stuffed wolf lovingly. Hadashi smiled, and hugged her phoenix. The two walked down the path taking in all the sights, and smells. Hadashi's stomach growled.

"Let's get something to eat, hm" Deidara said.

"Yeah how about some grilled squid, and rice" Hadashi said.

"That's sounds good, and some dango, hm" Deidara said.

They walked over to a stand, to see squid, octopus, and eel being grilled.

"Oh I have never tried eel, or octopus can I get all three?" Hadashi asked.

"Yeah sure, it's fun trying new things, hm' Deidara said.

A man turned to them, and smiled.

"So what can I get you two?" the man asked.

"I would like a small eel, octopus, and a small squid, I've never tried them before" Hadashi said, smiling.

"Alright, and you Sir?" the man asked.

"I'll just have squid, and rice please, hm" Deidara said.

The man smiled, and turned getting their orders, then turning back handing Hadashi and Deidara, what they ordered. Deidara smiled, and took his along with Hadashi, then payed the man.

"Oh this looks good" Hadashi said, smiling.

"Yeah it does, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

Hadashi and Deidara walked away from the stand. Hadashi took a bite of her octopus, then a bite of her eel. She smiled big, and ate more of the new food.

"That good huh, hm?" Deidara asked, taking a bite of his squid.

"Oh yeah" Hadashi answered, smiling with a mouth full of food.

TBC


End file.
